


Pomegranate Syrup

by Aminophen



Series: MGSV Gives Me PTSD [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, 每次一搞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 诚实的人不会说谎。





	Pomegranate Syrup

这次很顺利吧，首领，皮夸得说。毒蛇这次很早就在降落点等着，也没有用医疗器械。他应该指的是这些事。艾默里奇博士回到基地后提供了另一些关于阿富汗的情报，有些收尾工作还要毒蛇亲自去处理，他最近一直都在外进行相关任务。  
山猫带着情报小队先行去了中非，如果跟当地公司谈妥他们会在那里再设置一个临时基地。毒蛇开了磁带听他们的报告。他扭了一下肩膀，那里又添了一道。在他休息之前他突然想到自己腰后挎包里的东西，把挎包卸下来看了一眼。那瓶子没漏，真是万幸。  
一天前他骑马过了三十六号公路，过了战区。哈扎里离降落点比较近，而且有铺着毯子的床。这附近的区域美金和卢布通用，看哪个近期流通率更好。他在这里住过几次，店门口订着一小块牌子——绰潘，一进门有股羊油味。如果价钱给得高些就能睡独间，要么是地下室里凉快的储物室，要么是原先二楼侧卧的厕所改的木板床，毒蛇希望是前者，后者总能听到隔壁的响动。  
哈扎里算是附近的小集散地，他来得时候已经很晚，仍有因为货品滞留在此的商人在蹲在街上。毒蛇带了头巾，耳麦的频道没开，听不太懂那些人的叫卖。数字他倒是懂一些，还有简单短语。他背后有人在骂杂种。毒蛇转头看了一眼。一个黑影蹲在地上，面前摆着他的货品，不多，就三两个小瓶子。之前骂他的几个人已经牵着骡子走远了。  
“这是什么？”毒蛇问。他用了俄语。山猫从他精神状况好转之后就在近乎强制地督促他学这门语言，现在水平能进行一些简单对话。这是你从前很重要的一部分，大首领，你得捡回来，他说。山猫除了教他一些单词之外却从不会跟他用俄语对话，毒蛇并不清楚原因。他倒是更好奇山猫的英语是谁教他的。  
“石榴糖浆。”那个小贩用俄语回答。毒蛇听出来他还是个孩子，最对十五岁。他跟毒蛇一样带着头巾，只露出一双眼睛，在黑暗里发亮，像两盏小小的玻璃灯。“并不贵，先生。”他用了一种生硬的达里波斯语说。他脚前瓶子里的液体暗沉沉的，很浓稠。毒蛇只拿了一瓶，但是付足了三瓶的价钱。他回到马边时往回看，那个小贩已经不见了。  
晚上他如愿睡在地窖的那间房。床就是地上的一张毯子。头顶着一箱土豆，左边是一箱碎布。晚上他干咽了两片黄色药片。沙赫勒猿人之后他的情况有恶化的趋势，在医疗翼检查过，首席医疗官给了他一罐这个，上面贴了个标签写着‘大首领-一日一次-避光’。吃完之后他感觉到困了，黑暗中油脂的味道温暖地漂浮着。夜间他没醒，仍做了同样的梦。他手套上的液体十分黏稠，像坏了的奶一样，从他手上往下滴。醒来后他很长时间难以集中注意力，开了耳麦听白噪音。  
下降的震感让毒蛇醒来。他舌底泛起苦味，下肢发僵。母基地在塞舌尔海域的黄昏下呼吸着，灯光闪现。皮夸得降落之后后勤部门的人立刻上来处理资源。医疗部门的人照例是有一位值班的，毒蛇挥手让他回去。技术部门的米歇尔也在边上等着。毒蛇让他把自己的特殊义肢给卸了。他问：“换回平时的那个，大首领？”毒蛇点头。之后他洗了澡，觉得很舒适，在最后一缕光线消失之前坐在当心跌落的牌子边上抽完了一剂幻影雪茄。DD跑过来陪他趴了一会，跟着后勤的人去讨晚饭去了。  
晚饭时山猫联络了他。他说情报小组已经证实了艾默里奇所说情报的部分真实性，塞弗在中非确实有活动痕迹，目前最可靠的定位是一座炼油厂。钻石狗在国际上有了些名声，在非洲区域毕竟还是外地人，生意关系得一步步来。这件事留给米勒处理，山猫说，他更擅长这方面。你跟他一起来非洲一趟，我记得米勒今天从意大利回来，我晚上把材料发给他。中非比塞舌尔早三小时，现在那里还是下午。  
正事说完了，毒蛇用俄语问：“我们最开始认识的时候你对我是说俄语的吗？”  
山猫回答：“你是个美国佬。”  
“但你不是。”  
“我家教很好。”山猫笑了两声。他问毒蛇是不是想起了什么。毒蛇否认。他又问药是否还在吃。毒蛇回答，老样子。挂断之前山猫评价他俄语有所进步。这样子也凑合，他说，反正现在不是你主要工作需求了，大首领。

米勒到得很晚。自从‘小蜜蜂’事件之后，CIA内部有人传消息出来，侧面给钻石狗在欧洲的生意带来了一些便利。老样子，如果你把自己放得低别人就会想再抽一成。这些事之后他们的报价自然要水涨船高，顾客们的态度再谈。他下飞机的时候得知大首领也在基地。米勒累得很，直接回了他的房间。照例他是应该找大首领先谈谈的。  
钻石狗高层管理成员的房间并不比多人小隔间的占地大，唯一的好处是有独立浴室，大部分装配都一样，包括一张单人床，书桌，衣柜和一个很小的咖啡台。米勒进门的时候注意到咖啡台上放着一瓶东西，他拿起来看了一下，塑料瓶里装着某种很黏稠的液体，像糖浆。他打开来闻了一下确认是石榴糖浆，基地有这方面的补给，在阿富汗当地士兵中比较受欢迎。瓶子出现在这里当然只可能是一个人的手笔，他觉得有点好笑，这难道是什么礼品。想着，有人敲了他的门。米勒让他进来，是毒蛇。  
“两份蓝图都拿到了么？”米勒问。  
“对。”  
“好极了。技术部门的人总催着这件事。”米勒说。“欧洲的事我明天再跟你讲。你明天一早不出发么？很好。修伊说要见你一面，你看着办。还有隔离区域，山猫不在你得去盯着。”他把帽子和墨镜都摘了放在台子上，叹了口气。“中非的事我会尽快跟山猫协调好。阿富汗近期你先别去了。俄方下周会在你常活动的几个区域增加布防，外围的小工作让军事部门以借壳公司的名义去做。”  
毒蛇点头，很轻地把身后的门压上了。他站在那里像只误入室内的野生动物，而且显然比那人高得多。米勒清楚山猫这次外出动机并不单纯。他知道对方短暂地过了乍得边境，估计去了埃及跟人碰头。只要对方能摸出赛弗的蛛丝马迹，米勒就全当此事没发生过，并帮他伪造正常的行程报告归入档案。毒蛇尚不清楚他们之间的事，别的米勒不能确定。有时他看向米勒时眼神非常清醒，令他发寒。好在他没问什么，从来没有。  
“一个孩子晚上在卖这个。”毒蛇盯着台面说。  
“你都买了下来？”  
“对。”  
“多余的该给后勤部门。”  
“我知道你给咖啡放糖。”  
“你尝过么？”  
“没有。”  
“果酸味很浓。我喜欢低酸的咖啡。”米勒说。  
毒蛇表示了解。他走过来，直到他的影子把米勒完全遮住。米勒捏了一下自己的拐杖。毒蛇的体温不算很高，也没有压着他，只是把下巴枕在了米勒的肩膀上。真正了解他的人不会视他为恶魔，也不能忽视他的那一面。米勒为他的行动善后，见过那些照片，也为塑造他的传奇不留余力。而在这种情况下米勒很难关联上那些事。毒蛇的胡子刺得他的脖子发痒。米勒不喜欢这样。他抓了一下毒蛇的头发问，做么？然后开始解自己的皮带。  
米勒这次出去穿了一套普通正装，没带枪带。几分钟后他就光着下身坐在自己的床上。毒蛇正去拿套子。他转过脱衣服的时候米勒看到他左肩上有一块淤青，已经变了色。米勒趁这个时候把自己腿上的义肢卸了，仍感到一阵不适，但那东西在床上也不怎么方便，非常硬，活动性也很差，跟毒蛇手上的那只不是一种。  
毒蛇拿来了润滑和套子，看见米勒已经脱光了衣服半坐在床上。他金色的头发有点乱，嘴唇干燥发白，断肢截面对着他。毒蛇清楚米勒不喜欢自己盯着那些地方看。他喜欢米勒的裸体，包括那些残缺部分，缝线愈合后留下的深色痕迹、凹下去的肉，像裂谷，永远不会再生和愈合，被时间逐渐剖开，露出地核。他弯下腰亲吻米勒的腹部，打算先为他口交。米勒推了一下他的肩膀示意他可以直接来。  
“快点，太晚了。”他说。  
沾着润滑液的手指滑入米勒内部，不适感轻微。毒蛇低着头专注此事，他的角正对着米勒的腹部，类似某种无声的威胁。第三根指头进来的时候米勒已经完全硬了。医疗部门最近给他减了药量。之前几种止痛片混吃的时候造成他有时十分钝感，倒从来没影响到毒蛇给他的口交服务。床上毒蛇是个比较诚实的人。他如果含得太久会打个手势歇一会，换手。米勒还注意到他练过自己的咽反射——在他们搞过之后。米勒有点想笑。他动了一下，毒蛇立刻抬起头来看他。  
“没什么，”米勒说，“我觉得我湿得都在往下滴。”  
毒蛇脸上没什么反应，老样子。米勒从他有点迟缓的行动看出来对方还是被摆了一道。毒蛇的阴茎埋了进来，第一下有点太深，这家伙下面如果没有随身高等比例放大的话还好些。米勒控制着自己的呼吸好放松下来。他在这种时候没法通过自慰缓解，唯一的那只手得撑着保持平衡。毒蛇的手托着他的膝盖下方，义肢感觉像把腿搭在了什么医疗器械的架子上一样。  
“帮我。”米勒说。他闭上眼睛。毒蛇的手包裹住他的囊袋，揉捏着，然后握住他的勃起。他情不自禁地大腿绷紧。毒蛇退出来了一点，问：“要起来么？”  
米勒自己的思维也变得有些迟钝，他舔了一下嘴唇回答，可以。他拉着毒蛇的义肢坐起来，毒蛇则坐下，让他骑在自己身上。米勒扶着毒蛇的肩膀坐了下去。一些润滑液被挤出来，弄得毒蛇胯下很湿。  
毒蛇扶着米勒的腰，小幅度地动着。米勒后仰些许，扯着毒蛇固定义肢的绑带。他贴着毒蛇，感觉到对方结实温暖的肌肉群的移动。他咬上毒蛇的肩膀，舔掉皮肤上的汗液。毒蛇令他性质勃发，米勒没法否认。他搓揉毒蛇的乳头，让他发出很低的呻吟。他创造的魔鬼，脆弱又诚实，依旧令他满意。他的手贴上毒蛇的屁股的时候对方贴紧了他，喉咙里发出动物似的声音。  
“你今天想要吗？”毒蛇问。  
“下次。”米勒回答。  
“卡兹。”毒蛇叫道。他的头发有几缕被汗粘在额头上，蓝色独眼盯着米勒。一个所有不多的人会有这种眼神，好像眼前是他的一切所有物，他的世界浓缩在一处焦点上。“信任我。”他低声说。  
“不包括不违背你。你知道我是为了你。”米勒说。这句说多了他自己都听不出来是谎话。真相和谎言一半一半，是一个杯中水问题，取决于你怎么看。  
卡兹，毒蛇叫了很多遍，没有再继续那个话题。他们潮湿的交织在一起，像两条蛇。晚上毒蛇没有离开，跟米勒挤在一张床上。米勒穿着睡衣，毒蛇裸着上半身。他睡觉的时候也把义肢卸下来，用剩余的那部分手臂半搂住米勒。米勒握住毒蛇残缺的那部分，那里跟他一样，肌肉锁紧、闭合，缝线疤痕陷入肉内，感觉比吻还要亲密。他们晚上都没吞药片，但都睡得还可以。  
米勒第二天醒来大概两三分钟之后闹铃就响了，他一向醒得早，有时太早，就睁着眼睛躺着。他之前听到浴室有响动，毒蛇还没走。房间已经被收拾过。他的大衣挂着而不是扔在地上。他装上自己的义肢后先去刷了个牙，确保自己今天看上去还可以，不像连夜赶工或者连操了几夜那样。出来时毒蛇已经搞好了咖啡。米勒拿自己的杯子时看到那瓶糖浆少了一点，自己那杯尝起来跟往常一样，一包蔗糖。  
“太甜。”毒蛇拿起他自己的杯子喝了一口之后说。  
“我没说糖浆是酸的。”米勒回答。


End file.
